Revenge of the Ten Tails!
by gandalf42
Summary: The vessel of the Ten Tails has awoken. filled with a burning desire to consume the nine demons, he embarks on a journey to rid the world of these beasts for good! OCs accepted. crappy summery
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The true vessel

Summary: The vessel of Ten Tailed Scorpion has been awakened and he is not happy. The Elemental countries shall be caught in the Maelstrom of insanity as the monster begins his quest to absorb the other Bijuu and restore balance to the troubled world.

Chapter 1: Scorpion unleashed

He felt the air shift and ripple around him as his chakra absorbed the atoms and fed his strength. He remained unchanged for two thousand years, quietly gaining strength for the battles to come. The beast within was sleeping also gathering her own chakra to assist her vessel in any means necessary. They had grown a mutual respect for the other and came to a agreement.

Balance brought peace.

The Ten Tailed Scorpion, named Himiko was pleased to have a prison that understood this concept. For thousands of years she had watched her brothers and sisters wreak havoc on the world. Shamed by this she went into hibernation until she was captured and sealed into a ten year old child. Ironic that she the greatest and most powerful was captured so easily. Yes she put up one hell of a fight and killed many of her attackers before that hag of a sage destroyed her physical form so easily and sealed her into her current prison. To be honest Himiko was glad. Lee was a peaceful creature and treated her with respect, hell he even apologised for his ancestors actions. He grew strong and only asked for assistance if he faced a threat that risked his life and her own. He talked to her and even made her laugh on one occasion.

Such a odd human.

Himiko remembers when she explained the ways of the Bijuu ( Tailed beasts )

*flashback*

_**There are ten great beasts and each has its own laws and rules that they follow.**_ Himiko explained to a twelve year old Lee._** I am the Ten Tails and I am the greatest of the Ten but my sister the Kyuubi, has assumed that mantle after my sealing.**_ She explained spitting out her sisters name with venom.

" Why would she? Your still alive?" he asked innocently his large brown eyes pulled into a frown.

_**They believe I am dead since I have no physical form to call my own.**_ the boy felt anger swell in his breast at this.

" How could they? You're the freakin Ten Tails Himiko! Bringer of Insanity and Despair!" Himiko chuckled at his pet-title for her. Yes he was worthy of her assistance. " Is there a way to get your body back?" Lee asked and was surprised to hear the demon snort in amusement.

_**Why would I look for one. This cell is damn comfy and warm.**_ the Ten Tails said dropping her menacing personae slightly. Lee chuckled and smiled at her statement. Himiko continued where she left off.

_**All I want is revenge my child, to devour my brothers and sisters and end this cycle of chaos that grips this world.**_ She said softly reaching a large pincer through the bars of her cage and stroked his raven locks gently, like a mother would to her child. The boy made his decision then, he would help the monster that could destroy worlds with a flick of its wrist to seek vengeance on the ones who would seek to destroy this one.

" We will hunt them down Himiko." The beast chuckled darkly and smiled

_**Yes we will my child. Yes we will.**_

*end flashback*

Lee now began to stir after his long years of meditation. His brown eyes slowly opening as if he had never opened them before. His chakra began to retreat into his body and he felt his limbs warm with blood that long lay dormant in sleeping veins. The seals he placed upon his own flesh, withered and vanished as he awoke. He stood now, straight and tall on the mountain peak. He still looked like he was two thousand years ago. Sixteen years old and just mastered the ninja arts.

" Himiko." his words sounded like thunder in the prison of his soul and the great being stirred and opened a lazy eye. " It is time to walk." the beast growled in approval and Honda Lee smiled fully. He would find them the treacherous brethren and the chaos would end.

The Juchunriki vanished in a gust of wind.

_Hey guys just to say this will be the last OC I am ever doing so if you want to submit a Ninja or Juchunriki follow the form below. ( gonna use my OC as a example )_

_IMPORTANT NOTE: Honda will be only going after the original nine Demons. ( so its logical that's there only more than nine or this case ten Bijuu)_

_Name: Honda Lee_

_Age: 2016 ( still looks in his teens )_

_Race: ( either Juchunriki or Ninja ) Juchunriki_

_Demon name and number of tails: Himiko the Ten Tailed Scorpion ( in this fic there are 19 demons so I can only accept 9 Juchunriki. 11 tails is the same strength as the Kyuubi and 19 tales is the weakest. I will explain more later. )_

_Personality: Honda is a Juchunriki from a forgotten past where Demons and humans fought constantly, so he can be cold to others though is just a defence mechanism. He only trusts Himiko and other Juchunriki and can be a bit harsh to those who do not trust the demon that is within them. He refuses to use the Ninja Arts since anyone can exploit the opening the caster gives. He is soft natured and generally peaceful to anyone except the original Nine Bijuu. _

_Appearance: He is 6'4". slim build with black shoulder length hair and brown eyes. He wears extremely baggy trousers and a overlarge grey sweat-shirt with the sleeve hanging past his knees. Has a constant lazy look but turns feral when he uses Himiko's chakra._

_Special abilities: He is immune to the Sharigan. ( please keep the abilities within reason. Nothing to make your character godlike plz. )_

_Tails explanation: 10 is the strongest as it is the middle number between 1 and 19 so 1 and 19 are the weakest tales if you don't understand I will explain it better later on._

_Will I will upload when I can and please be as creative as possible as I do hate seeing bland OC's Gandalf42 out for now!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: The hunt begins_

Honda leapt from tree to tree, his legs still ached from the lack of use but his chakra fed him the energy he needed to keep him going. It was three days after his awakening and night was beginning to set on the fourth day.

_**You must rest, you have been travelling non-stop for three days straight my child**_ Himiko said gently. Honda sighed as he continued his journey.

" We will stop once we reach that town." he said picking up the pace and was happy when Himiko sighed in agreement. Honda used his long sleeves as limbs to reach for distant branches to gain momentum and was soon a blur amongst the trees. But as he drew closer to the village, he felt chakra flairs coming from a mile to the left.

" You sense that?" he asked Himiko as he came to a stop.

_**Yes. Someone is fighting.**_ Lee frowned toying with the idea of seeing what's happening. _**I think you should see what the commotion is and maybe you can test your skills.**_

" Maybe.. Lets go Himiko." The Juchunriki stated and the demon smirked as he leapt towards the battlefield.

(Scene change)

Mizuki smirked as he threw the giant shuriken at the child. He could not lose to a child, especially the demon brat. As the large bladed weapon spun towards it target, Naruto felt helpless. He was about to die a nobody and he would never even get to be Hokage of his village. As he closed his brilliant blue eyes and waited for the death-blow, he apologised to Iruka-sensei for not having a chance to make him proud. The sound of metal meeting flesh was deafening. The child wondered why he felt no pain and slowly opened his eyes, only to gasp in amazement.

A stranger had caught the blade as it were a soft ball. Mizuki stood stunned. Where the hell did he come from!

" That is perhaps the most dull blade I have ever caught." the stranger said lazily crushing the blade like it was paper. Brown eyes glared at the Ninja before him. " You better have a good reason for attacking this child." Honda snarled at the Chunin who began to sweat and back away. Honda was becoming irritated at the mans ballet cowardice.

_**Wimp! He attacks a unarmed child and then refuses to speak to us! Give him to me I will love to make him squeal! **_

Honda smirked considering the idea but then the coward talked.

" This is Kohana business so sod off freak!" Mizuki yelled not realizing he made a big mistake. Honda's eyes contracted and half-closed ( a sign he is really pissed ) the brown orbs glowed slightly as Himiko's chakra flowed into his veins.

" _**Seals 1,2,3,4 and 5: unlock till enemy is neutralised.**_" his voice mingled with the Ten Tales and his body began to change under the effects. Deep crimson water seemed to begin to crawl from the ground and snake its way up his body. Honda smirk widened as Mizuki's fear turned into terror as the information sank in.

Juchunriki or vessels of the nine beasts, are all accounted for and known throughout the Elemental counties. However they only belived they were nine. In fact there were nineteen great beasts. The other nine went into hiding after Himiko was sealed having lost their respect for their younger siblings. The power of the Ten Tales was unlike the other beasts, her chakra flowed through her vessel instead of forcing it through the skin and gave of the illusion that the chakra was dragged from the earth when actually it was forced from the vessels feet and up the body until it was covering the entire being in a shroud of pure chakra. However this gives away the power level of the demon as it forces the tails to reveal themselves. Saying this Honda had found a way to hide Himiko's tails with seals and released these when he needed demon chakra. So releasing five seals, five tails emerged from the small of his back and began glow crimson. The scorpion tails moved in a lazy manner much like their wielder , Honda could not help but snarl in glee as he could practically smell the fear from Mizuki.

" Y.. your one of them!" he stuttered as Honda's eyes turned a deep poisonous purple. A long tongue escaped his lips and traced his thin mouth.

" _**IMBECILE!.. Your not worth even one tail! If you won't fight then I will just end this!**_" Honda roared and his tongue emerged once again. This time however a small sphere of chakra began to charge on the tip. Mizuki was terrified and tried to move but he felt something had gripped his feet in a vice like grip, he looked down and was stunned to see the immobilised Iruka holding him in place.

" Let go!" he tried to break free from the grip but Iruka held on determined to see the treacherous ninja burn in hellfire. Honda roared as he released the pure chakra beam. The earth shook and broke apart as the attack ripped across the ground and boiled the air, Trees ignited and fell as ash and Mizuki screamed as the attack connected. The Chunin flew apart like wet tissue, his life ending in a instant. The explosion pierced the heavens and illuminated the night in purple anarchy.

(scene change)

The Hokage of Kohana was disturbed as the his office was suddenly bathed in purple. He immediately looked out of the window and was horror struck as a pillar of hellfire ripped the forest apart and tore the heavens open. It actually began to rain.

" What the hell?" he said aloud just as a ANBU agent fazed into his office waiting for orders. "Get everyone to that blast zone and secure the village!" he practically shouted and the ninja vanished. Sarutobi grabbed his trusty pipe and headed to the disaster zone.

(scene change)

Honda deactivated the chakra flow and his five tails form and carried the injured Iruka to the child. Naruto watched in amazement as the stranger placed the injured ninja on the ground. Honda with a grunt pulled free the shuriken and destroyed the weapon in the same manner he had done the first. Iruka was surprised and pleased that the unknown saviour had grabbed him before the blast consumed him.

" Thank you." he said weakly and the stranger smiled.

" Don't mention it. Stay still and save your strength." the stranger said lightly. Iruka was surprised at how young the guy was. Mid-teens at least but it was his outfit that threw him for a loop, the clothes were several sizes too big for him, the baggy jeans covered his feet and the grey jumper hung down to his knees. Naruto was stunned so much that he had not noticed Honda kneel before him.

" Are you okay child?" his voice scaring the life out of the little ninja. The fox looked at the man that destroyed a Chunin level Shinobi in one strike, look concerned for his safety.

" Y.. yes." he stuttered and Honda smiled fully before his gaze went stony and he looked to the left. The spear would have torn his head off had he not flipped over Naruto. Honda spun in the air and skidded to a stop. Sarutobi cursed that he missed and quickly put himself between the stranger and Naruto. The old man gripped his spear ( which is his pipe by the way ) tightly.

" Your not going to get it. Demon!" he spat in disgust as the stranger tilted his head to the side as the rain became heavier.

" Oh. You here that Himiko-chan. Sounds like that boy has what we are looking for." Honda said much to the horror of Sarutobi who now released what this person was. Juchunriki and he had just told where the Nine Tails was. Honda noticed his expression and smirked " Guess you were not meant to say that." Honda said casually and the Hokage snarled.

" Listen beast! It needs to remain sealed so peace can reign."

" PEACE! I HAVE SPENT TWO THOUSAND YEARS WHATCHING YOU STUPID SHINOBI STAB EACH IN THE BACK AND YOU CALL IT PEACE!" Honda roared venom practically dripping from his voice. The Juchunriki let Himiko's chakra flow again and he was beginning to glow toxic purple. Sarutobi knew what was coming and readied his spear gathering his own chakra as Honda began to walk, then run and now running towards him. They clashed and the battle was on.

_What you guys think? Sarutobi vs. Honda in the first major battle. Will Honda devour the Kyuubi? Will he defeat the Hokage? Find out next time in chapter 3: Beast vs. Beast!_

_Thanks to those who have submitted characters and I hope you enjoy the fic! R&R!_


End file.
